A Strange Day
by DragoonDraconain
Summary: A young Vulpix Meets something new in the forest. do not own Vulpix or Asura


You awake to a quiet morning, various pokemon calling out in he distance. Standing up you shake your self awake, feeling your fur ruffle against your skin. Turning your head to look at your messy fur, you go to groom it. You close your eyes and drag your tongue across your soft and fluffy fur. Once you are content with how you feel, you decide to explore the familiar but ever changing woods.

You quickly pick yourself off of the ground and start into a trot in the most convenient direction, letting your curled tails bounce along behind you. You examine the forest, listening for any new sounds and watching the ways the trees move in the wind. then you notice something. the pokemon would chatter, then without warning go silent. Even the trees were unusual, some would wave and bend. While some wouldn't move at all. You have never seen such odd behaviors in these woods before. Stopping to examine this new change, you sit.

The second your rear touches the grass beneath you. you get sent flying by an unseen force, and crash into a large tree. Falling down a few feet, you mange to land on your paws but your legs buckle underneath you. Leaving you to fall flat on your belly. You lay there, partly out of pain, partly out of Surprise, and partly from your new disorientation.

Once you gain your bearings, you slowly stand. Bracing yourself for another push, you are relieved when there is none. But you stay low to the ground, just in case. Now you have a debate with yourself. Normally you would run as far a way as possible without a second thought. However, this time, another voice speaks up in your head. This one says to search out the source. You shake your head in hopes of getting such madness out, but it refuses to leave. Instead if it being a feeling it is now screaming, to find the cause of all of this. quickly it becomes so loud that you are unable to hear any voice of reason.

Only hearing the order to find the cause, you start to walk. It doesn't even cross your mind how you know which way to go. You just walk. Between trees, over rocks, though clearings, over a river. You just walk.

It wasn't long until you come across a clearing, the trees border the place in a perfect circle Leaning outwards. taking another look you notice a figure hunched over in the middle, a voice of reason fleets through your head. Run. But it is quickly drowned out by questions aplenty.

The hunched figure notices your presence, and shifts. You look closer. You can tell it is a human, wearing unusually long pants and a red and black shirt. You can't make out more, so you approach. It seems disturbed by every step you take, but you don't stop.

As you get closer you notice it's hair, black with odd symbols, eyes? It has it's head buried in it's knees so you can't see its face. It's hands, clutching it's hair posses three black eyes and some crisscross pattern on its middle fingers.

When you reach within three feet. its head snaps up. You can only stare. It's eyes, a deep red color, has eyes within them. But it's most prominent feature, a large red eye on it's forehead. This stuns you as you ponder something. Human or pokemon? You believe it's human but they don't have that, or any of the other markings. do they?

In your thoughts, you fail to notice it's expression, one hat turned from stun and anger. Slowly into a smile. Only when it picks you up and looks into your eyes do you notice it had changed at all.

"Are you afraid?"  
this phrase, not only spoken, bounces around inside your head. Making it nigh impossible to think clearly.

You begin to shake and make quiet squeaks as if in answer. It shifts its hold on you, so it is only holding you up with one arm. Cream coloured scarves that you did not notice before move around the both of you, and come to a rest on the grass. With it's other arm, it reaches slowly to your head. Flinching away, but too afraid to struggle, you let out a few quiet yips.  
Gently it's arm starts to pat your head, it gently rubbing along your fur. You slowly open your eyes, that you didn't even know were closed, and look into it's. you feel safe and secure. It eyes which once threw you into terror, now hold none of what sparked such fear. All of he previous fear you felt, melted away.

You leaned into its rubs, enjoying it allot and began to purr.  
"Little thing better now?"  
Unlike before, when the words threw you into fear and chaos, This makes you feel better. Feel safe.

You melt into its embrace, and you close your eyes. You feel, free. no fears, no pain. The memories of the past events of the day start to fade. You don't even try to hold onto them. All that exists, is this. Nothing more, nothing less. You starts to drift off, slowly losing consciousness. You let out one last "yip" before you fall asleep.


End file.
